A Very Interesting Story About Naruthing
by Jinryuzuki
Summary: A story about Naruthing, Nonsense and many special apperences in story. Im welcome to suggestions
1. FieldNightFull Moon

AN- I hope you, the readers, enjoy this story I wrote at 5 o'clock in the morning one day after staying up all night (in which I don't know why im saying that). I hope to receive any reviews whether its good or bad. Also the ending after the conclusion was written by another FanFiction writer (DW-Chaos WolfEdge).

* * *

Field/Night/Full Moon

Two unknown entities stand 15' away from each other holding their sword one having it sheathed. Conversing with each other getting closer to the point where they are about to strike. "I wonder how good you are with a sword" says the rogue warriors who happens to be after his clan was slain by his own hands "I heard that you were the best at what you do". The other guy walked towards the warrior then stops short only a few feet closer "I am the best at what I do, should I kill you now or should u attempt to kill me but I doubt you could even touch me" the guy says with a an empty expression upon his face.

The rogue warrior became angry at the remark the guy standing in front of him had said and became quiet knowing that he had to be fully aware if e wants to become victorious in this battle. The guy started to jump around but looked as if he wasn't moving. Amazed at what he sees, the rogue warrior used the opportunity to pull off the technique he used to kill his clan. "I'll put an end to this right now with this" the warrior raises his sword towards the sky with one hand and muttered various phrases as he formed hand signs with the other.

The ground started to turn sunrise red around the warrior then formed into a wolf ready for an attack. "I'll show you the legendary technique 'the wolf fang' and you wont be able to avoid such a devastating attack". The guy continued to jump around then suddenly stopping in front of the warrior again. "The Wolf Fang technique, so it seems this wasn't no myth after all, darn you mythbusters 'Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman'"

Shocked by the betrayal of the mythbuster crew the guy attempted a desperation move hoping if this finale attack would be his last. Quickly the guy pulled out a scroll and repeated out loud everything it says on the scroll "Naruto Naruto Nine Tailed Fox Mario Mario Super Smash Bros RockBand RockBand Guitar hero 2 With All Of These I Summon You". As he finishes the sky above the guy started to turn into a gate way and out comes everything that he summoned in exact order.

Both attempting to use their most powerful move on each other unbeknown to them was another who had already won this battle from the very start. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed this evil genius as he watched this futile battle continue "Soon it'll go according to plan, Execute 1149-B PROTOCOL 9-20 4 GOLDEN IN YOUR HANDS"

Unbeknown to the evil genius was another who again had won the battle as well as the plan 1149-B PROTOCOL 9-20 4 GOLDEN IN YOUR HANDS. And this person was someone who knows everyone and their history and background, to know their every move and to anticipate them expertly without fail. This person had to know the play by play of the battle without being there himself. This person is........ ME, "Yup I am the one who won this battle and the one who executed 1149-B PROTOCOL Whatever and now is the time to end this".

"I, the writer, had pulled a fast one on you, the readers."said me as I written what I just said just now at this very moment I am writing this "I cant be defeated by a mere rogue warrior, some guy, and an evil genius". "I know you are expecting some type of ending to this story but their ain't one so just shove it up ur....." was cut off by the sudden intrusion of the three famed characters the writer has written about.

"You cant be here, your not real" said the writer as he had the look of surprise and scared upon his face and a wet spot on his trousers. "We are as real as you are Mr. Creator" said the guy standing behind the rogue warrior. "But this cant be, this cant be at all" the writer pulls out an old wild wild west pistol and asked every one if they wanted to join in on a game of Russian Roulette. Every one's face was filled with joy as they formed a circle around the pistol. "Me first" said the guy as he reaches for the pistol but as he was about to grab the pistol from off the ground Dave Mustain and a new lineup of his Megadeth band burst into the room and started to play My Last Words note for note. "OMG I cant believe this is happening" said the writer.

The camera pans away from the room as we see five bullets flashes from the window and the band rushing to the tour bus awaiting for Dave to get into the bus. The band looks out of the bus to see whats taking so long for their front man to enter the bus but notice he was blocked by some well known musicians. Dave says with a chuckle "Well well if it isnt the four horseman"

To Be Concluded.............. Not.

Sasuke Walks in and looks around with a face of much confusion, and severe constipation. "....What the hell happened here?!" And then Sasuke went Super Sayian and killed Itachi with by charging up to Super Sayian THREE!!!!!!!! DRAGON—

I shoot Sasuke in the head, "Yes! I, the other writer, have accomplished the impossible! I killed Sasuke, Since Kishimoto couldn't!! HAHAHAHAHAACK!!"

Masashi Kishimoto, the writer and artist of Naruto looked thunderstruck and grief ridden. "NOOO!! Now I'll need a new anti-hero! The fan girls LOVED Sasuke! Now he and Naruto will _never _get to that hotel scene like I

—Oh crap, you've got me doing this.

I say the Elder Swear.

"You're Mother was a---BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!—With a stick of dynamite----BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!—In a bucket with—BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!_—Mickey Mouse!!---_BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!----In a castle far, far away where no one can hear you---BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!—Soup---BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!—Alakazam!

'Kay, 'kay. I'm done.


	2. 2 Where's The Cake?

Went in a different direction in the wording of the story, basically i forgot how i wrote the first chap so here it is chap 2 and i think its the beast whoops the best haha i laugh at myself sumtimes -sigh- well again i hope you enjoy the story and plz review, i need to know ur opinions hate it or like it i still want ur reviews.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#2 Where's The Cake?

"So I'm saying, we should just do this thing now before we have no chance and it becomes too late" says ninja one. "But what happens if we get caught or we fail" asked ninja two. Ninja one looks at ninja two and slaps him then jumps, running towards the direction they were looking at. Ninja three, who happened to be quiet the whole time, shook his head and proceeded to follow ninja one. "Why am I always the one who gets slapped" ninja two says in anguish as he also started to follow behind. The three ninja continued to run towards their spotted location then ninja one suddenly stopped. "Ok, we have about one hour to set this thing up before we…." Ninja one became quiet all of a sudden. Ninja two and three who were looking in different directions look to where ninja one was standing and found nothing. They continued to look for him then ninja three suddenly disappeared as ninja two came towards his direction. "I just can't seem to find him anywhere, how about you" then he realized that ninja two is gone. "Wha… where did everyone go, eh maybe they had to go to the bathroom or something, I remember when they both had to go and didn't make it to the bathroom…" ninja two continued to talk to himself when another ninja appears from the trees above. "What are you doing here" the unknown ninja said to ninja two. Ninja two stopped what he was talking about and turns to see another ninja he didn't know who was wearing an orange jumpsuit and had blonde hair with a headband that had a leaf on it. "Who are you and what happened to my friends" ninja two asked. The unknown ninja proceeded to look at your computer screen "You know this story line so far is pointless and has no point what so ever, I don't think you even laughed yet in which I doubt there was even a funny part".

"Here let me see if I can fix this little problem we have here" the blonde hair orange ninja suddenly changed the scene to the village of konaha and he appeared before two other ninjas, who looked puzzled by his actions. "Naruto why did you go and do that" one of the ninjas asked. "Well I did that because the story was going nowhere and besides this story is supposed to be about me" naruto pulls out a piece of paper that reads An Interesting Story About Naruthing "See, this story is about me and only me, I don't see it says anything about those characters or even you neji". Neji rolled his eyes and walks away but returns to drag naruto to the hokage loft. Naruto looks up at neji "we have a mission" neji said before naruto even asked any question. Naruto lowers his head and looks at the other ninja who was also following them. "I blame all of this on you" naruto squints his eyes "sasuke". Out of nowhere some random sign appears as they hear an unfamiliar blip noise; the sign reads Achievement Unlocked- 20g Neji Pwnch, then the fades moments after. Stunned by the sudden appearance of the sign, sasuke noticed that naruto was knocked out but didn't care to ask why.

Naruto awoke from his comatose state he was in just to find himself in front of the hokage, who in fact looked very pleased at the actions neji took to bring him here. "Ah, I'm glade you finally awoke naruto" the hokage said smiling as naruto began to notice that he was tied up. Naruto started to struggle but looked up at the hokage confused "wait, why did you say glade instead of glad". The hokage began to move towards a wall and kneeled, moving her hands towards an outlet. "Mmm, smells like teen spirit in here". A kunai flies towards the hokage striking the wall near her face. The hokage gets up and proceeded to her desk. "Well I guess you are eager to hear your mission I assigned you all, this mission is designed to test all of your skills and attributes," the hokage pulls out a piece of paper, "You need to deliver this item to this location by this time with no mistake what so ever". The hokage waves the three ninjas away as they were handed additional details of their mission. Naruto, who is still tied up, crawled close to the hokage. "What naruto?" "Why is our mission to deliver a cake and WHY AM I STILL TIED UP". The hokage untied naruto and told naruto that he will see why before throwing him out of her window. Naruto landed very softly on the ground then stood up raising his fist in the air towards the hokage stone faces, but fell backwards violently as a ninja with pink hair rose above him. "Watch where you're going before you get tossed from a window again" the pink haired ninja said. "It's the hokage fault; she threw me, go and yell at her sakur…" Naruto became confused then started to laugh hysterically. "What is so funny" the pink haired ninja became upset. Naruto stood up again, brushing himself off and puts his hand on the shoulder of the ninja. The pink haired ninja backed up but bumped into neji as he and sasuke finally walks out of the building.

Neji stunned at what he saw, laid on the ground in a fetal position. Sasuke, who also realized who the pink haired ninja was, ran and hid behind a trash can in fear. The pink haired ninja looked around at everyone and became more upset, "you guys are overreacting about this and besides don't you have a mission to do". Everyone nodded and walked away leaving the pink haired ninja to go about their business. Neji, Naruto and Sasuke continued to walk towards their first destination but naruto saw a familiar face and shoved both neji and sasuke in the nearest hiding spot. Both neji and sasuke socked naruto in the head. Naruto, holding his head, pointed towards the direction of the person he saw, stopping both of them from hitting him again. "Who is that naruto and why is it so important that we have to hide here" sasuke demanded. "Um, how can I explain this? You see that person over there, well that's the ninja who this chapter was originally about" naruto said as he holds out the beginning paragraph of this chapter.

-Chapter End-


End file.
